Mountain
Summary The Hermit house is hidden to right through some trees after the avalanche, his treasure is a Stallion, Lv 5 speed spirit. Monsters * Dark Accipiter * Ice Spider * Muren Bombardier * Muren Elite * Muren Hunter * Muren Ice Trapper * Muren Trapper * Snow Beast * The Hermit * Vampire Bat Boss: Aron Treasure *Dragonfly (in 1st crate) *200 coins (in 2nd crate) *Clarity (in 3rd crate) *Health potion (in 4th crate) *100 coins (in skeleton) *Firefly, health potion (in chest) *Health potion (in 5th crate) *Health potion (in 6th crate) *Health potion (in 7th crate) *Collection item, Swift (in 8th crate) *Health potion (in 9th crate) *150 coins (in crate revealed by avalanche) *500 coins (in last square revealed by avalanche) *2 health potions (in hermit's crate) *Stallion (in hermit's chest) *Energy potion (in 10th crate) *50 coins (in 11th crate) *Health potion, collection item (in 12th crate) Scrolls Summer, Day 85, 12th Year of King Alric I am convinced that no one can fire a bow better than our ranger, Adrastea. Her accuracy is unerring and her resolve is no different; in difficult situations she always urges us on. Not only that but she is also an accomplished alchemist and an expert with minerals and herbs. I sometimes wonder if I am half as valuable to the team as she is. -Lucia Summer, Day 86, 12th Year of King Alric Philas is an assassin and frankly, I'm glad he's fighting on our side and not against us. In combat, he is merciless and assassinates enemies with brutal efficiency. He dresses in black and uses his appearance to intimidate the enemy. -Lucia Scroll: Summer, Day 87, 12th Year of King Alric Nikolai is a warrior and the backbone of our group. He is our oldest member and his years of experience are invaluable. I have seen him take hits that would have killed a lesser man, yet nothing seems capable of even slowing him down. He carries a sacred hammer that legend says was used by the hero Moqulan to defeat Maziren the last time he threatened our world, one thousand years ago. -Lucia Other Text You: Aron's footprints are leading up this path. It looks like there's a lot of Muren prints as well... Hermit: Yeagh! My secret! You can’t have my secret! Hermit: Aarrgh! My precious sauce! It’s all mine! You: This guy is getting to be a real pain. You: I set off an avalanche down this hillside! I wonder if the route back down is blocked now? Aron: , for the last time, go home! You: Lucia told me everything. Give me the Chaos Hammer. Aron: Lucia is a fool! There's so much she doesn't know... You: Aron, you don't look so good. Please, give it up... while you still can. Aron: Yes, the burden is heavy but soon it will all be over.. Then the torture will be over... for everyone. You: Aron no! Please, give me the hammer. Aron: You should have stopped at the jungle, . Now my lord demands I put an end to this chase once and for all! Aron: Uhhh, , thank you. Thank you for freeing me... from him. You: Aron, hold on! Lucia will be here soon. She can heal you. Aron: Tell Lucia I'm sorry... for everything. You: Aron! Lucia: Aron no! I'm too late! You: He's gone. I killed him... Lucia: No, it wasn't your fault. It was Maziren. If we don't defeat him once and for all, this will never end. You: Then how do we defeat him? Lucia: The Chaos Hammer can be used to weaken him, but... You: But what? Lucia: Maziren’s castle is beyond the Dark Woods. The only way to navigate the woods is with the Chaos Compass. You: And where can we get that? Lucia: Aron had it, but he probably destroyed it long ago. You: Wait... it's not that round gold thing that looks like a clock, is it? Lucia: You've seen it? You: Aron kept it hidden under his bed! He thought I didn't know it was there. Lucia: Then there's no time to lose! Take this shortcut to the Homestead and get the compass. I'll warn the King that the armies of Maziren will be attacking soon! We'll meet back at the edge of the Dark Woods. Accomplishments Hunt the Hunter: Defeat 200 Muren Hunters in the Mountain :Reward: 4 gems King of the Mountain: Defeat the Hermit 4 times in one playthrough :Reward: ? gems Cold Completionist: Clear every tile on the Mountain :Reward: 2 gems Mountain Runner: Complete the Mountain in less than 4 days :Reward: 4 gems One on One: (Advanced) Defeat Aron without any help :Reward: 6 gems Star Gazer Collector: (Advanced) Complete the Stargazer Collection :Reward: 2 gems Collections Inferno Axe Collection: dropped by the boss (Limited) Reward: Inferno Axe *Axe Head *Ember Spirit *Inferno Scroll *Mantle Gold Falcon Eye Collection: found in the dungeon Reward: Falcon Eye Gloves *Raptor's Cry *Eagle Chain *Claw Hasp *Eyestone Frostbite Collection: dropped by the boss Reward: Frost Bow *Fossil Rib *Ice Spider Silk *Icicles *Spell of Permafrost Stargazer Collection: dropped by the boss in advanced mode Reward: Astral Crown *Ethereal Amplifier (Unlock at Lvl 35) *Fallen Star (Unlock at Lvl 35) *Spatial Focus (Unlock at Lvl 35) *Gold Crown (Unlock at Lvl 35) Category:Area